


This is what you get, traitor

by homosexualspawnofsatan



Series: AOT week 2k17 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosexualspawnofsatan/pseuds/homosexualspawnofsatan
Summary: Jean learns of what Reiner did to contribute to Marco's death.





	This is what you get, traitor

**Author's Note:**

> AOT week day 4 prompt revenge, a sort of what if situation

"Don't you want to know how Marco died?" Those words cut through Jean, almost as if a sword had sliced him in half. His eyes turned to the bulky blond who had dared ask that question. What sort of question was that, Jean had wanted to know since the moment he found Marco's body. At least he knew to direct his rage about Thomas's death at Reiner Braun, Bertholdt, Hoover, and Annie Leonhardt, but he had no clue who to blame for Marco, or at least for how he died.

"What do you know you bastard." Jean hissed. Of course he was on the alert, if Reiner attempted to transform, Jean would stand no chance of defeating him. The armored titan was invincible o their blades, so he would have no weak point for Jean to exploit, and Jean was not a titan shifter, he was a human. The rage of a friend was not something to be underestimated though Reiner clearly was. He stared the bulkier male down.

"Simple, I tackled him to a roof, and then held him down while Annie stole his three d manuvear gear. Then we left him there for the tita-Ahhh!" Like a hare, Jean moved at Reiner, blades drawn. His blade sliced through Reiner's neck, blood splattering everywhere, jean licked his lips getting the metalic taste of the now dead male's blood. Reiner let out what sounded like a gurgled scream, an then the head came off, dragging some insides with it, Jean did not care that he had taken away a chance for them to gain a powerful ability, all he wanted was revenge.

"Annie...if you come out of that crystal while I draw breath, you're next." Marco and Thomas, would soon be avenged. 


End file.
